Spidey, It's Cold Outside
by giolingad
Summary: Gwen persuades Miles to take a break from crime fighting this Christmas. P.S. in the song, Gwen is italicized and both Miles and Gwen are bold.


One day, Miles was at a Christmas party at May Parker's house with the other Spider-People. They were watching Christmas movies and specials, playing music and games, exchanging gifts, wearing ugly sweaters aunt May made, eating cookies and sweets and drinking eggnog. Everyone was having a good time but Miles. His duty is to watch over New York and Brooklyn, and he fears that criminals and villains are doing evil things right now since he is not on patrol.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. The city needs me" Miles said.

"Miles, there's no crime during Christmas season, everyone's with their friends and families" Gwen said.

"But I'm scared that the city will be in danger" Miles said.

"Miles, you need to chill and have fun with us during the holidays" Gwen said.

Suddenly Miles began to sing as the next song from Earth-1610 Peter's Christmas album "A Very Spidey Christmas" plays.

" _I really can't stay."_

"But, Spidey, it's cold outside." Gwen suddenly joined in the singing.

 _"I've got to go away."_

"But, Spidey, it's cold outside."

" _This evening has been."_

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

" _So very nice."_

"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice."

" _Green Goblin might burn the city."_

"Handsome, what's your hurry."

" _Doc Ock might be breaking through people's doors."_

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

" _So really, I'd better scurry."_

"Handsome, please don't hurry."

" _Well, maybe just half a Christmas movie more."_

"Turn my laptop on while you wait with Noir."

" _The criminals might rob."_

"Spidey, it's bad out there."

" _Say what are we watching."_

"No criminals to be had out there."

" _I wish I knew how."_

"Your eyes are like starlight now"

" _To break this spell."_

"I'll take your mask, your hair looks swell."

" _I ought to say no, no, no, ma'am."_

"Mind if I move in closer."

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_."

"What's the sense of hurting my pride."

" _I really can't stay."_

"Spidey, don't hold out."

" **Spidey, it's cold outside."**

" _I simply must go."_

"But, Spidey, it's cold outside"

" _The answer is no."_

"But, Spidey, it's cold outside."

Miles: _The welcome has been._

"How lucky that you dropped in."

" _So nice and warm."_

"Look out the window at the storm."

" _Criminals might do things that are atrocious_."

"Gosh your lips look delicious."

" _Kingpin might be breaking out of the jail door."_

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

" _Scorpion might be doing things that are vicious."_

"Gosh your lips are delicious."

" _But maybe just a Christmas party game more."_

"Never such a blizzard before."

" _I got to fight crime."_

"But, Spidey, you'd freeze out there."

" _Say lend me a coat."_

"It's up to your knees out there."

" _You've really been grand."_

"I thrill when you touch my hand."

" _But don't you see."_

"How can you do this thing to me."

" _There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

"Think of my life long sorrow"

" _At least there will be plenty implied."_

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

" _I really can't stay."_

"Get over that hold out."

" **Spidey, it's cold, Spidey, it's cold outside."**

The song ended and Miles said "Okay, you're right I do need a break, so I'll stay."

The Spiderfam had been watching the entire scene unfold and Peter said to the others "The tension between those two is so thick, it could be cut with a butter knife."

"Leave that to me" Peni said as she got on top of SP/dr.

SP/dr went between Miles and Gwen and the duo looked up to see Peni on top of SP/dr, lying on her stomach holding a mistletoe.

Gwen and Miles lightly blushed at each other before they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and shared and kiss.

After they broke off the kiss, Gwen said "I always wanted to do that before I went back to my dimension"

"Me too" Miles said.

"Merry Christmas, Miles" Gwen said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gwen" Miles said before they kissed again while Peni sang "Miles and Gwen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and SP/dr's eyes turned into hearts.

Suddenly the egg timer reached zero with a ding and Aunt May said, "Well the turkey's ready, so let's all go to the dining room to eat".

As they ate, Spider-Ham really loved the turkey that he commented "Thank God, I wasn't on the main course" causing the others to laugh.

After dinner Peter helped aunt May with the dishes while the rest of the Spiderfam watched another Christmas movie until they fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
